In the field of electronic products, for example, in order to accurately provide the voltage and current required by an electronic device when the device is in the actual work, an inductor, a resistor, a capacitor, an integrated circuit chip, and other electronic components are usually integrated together to form a power supply module for achieving a function of voltage or current conversion. The most common approach is assembling the separate electronic components mentioned above together by means of a certain circuit-connecting mode. This usually requires a large amount of space, and results in the rise of material costs and labor costs of the product.
With the continuously deeper development of the miniaturization and integration of the electronics industry, the traditional approach is to pre-install the above-mentioned electronic components on a printed circuit board, and then encapsulate the components by a resin in the outside, so as to form a structure of integrated power supply module. In such a power supply module, the inductor is the largest volume electronic component and the main energy storage component; the size of the power supply module is directly depended on the volume of the inductor; therefore, the inductor is the key to achieve further miniaturization after the integration of the power supply module. Since the conventional integrated power supply module just integrates the existing separate electronic components, the volume of the inductor limits further size reduction. Then, a structure appears that a coil forming the inductance, a capacitor and an integrated circuit chip as a whole are encapsulated by the overall magnetizer of an inductor. Reference is made to the Japanese Patent Publication No. P2003-188023A, which discloses a structure in which a magnetic core (i.e. magnetizer) encapsulating an inductance coil is provided in one of its surfaces with a cavity for receiving other electronic components, wherein the electronic connections of the coil with the other electronic components are achieved in the cavity by fixing them to a wire connection portion inside the magnetic core. In addition, after being received in the cavity, the electronic components are further covered by a resin.
Though the product mentioned above has some improvements in miniaturization, it still has the following defects:
Since the electronic components and the inductor are electronically connected in the cavity, it is necessary for the cavity to have a certain margin to ensure reliable assembly of the electronic components. The consequence is that the miniaturization of the product is adversely affected, and moreover, it causes a surface of an electronic component opposite to a pin to lean against the cavity with facing outward. Especially, when the electronic component is an integrated circuit chip, the body of the chip leans against the cavity with facing outward and then cannot fully contact to the magnetic core, which adversely affects the cooling effect and decreases the overall performance accordingly. Furthermore, because the electronic components are exposed in the cavity, a resin must be provided to cover the components to supply a further protection, which thus induces an increase in processing procedures.